galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mint Blancmanche
is the 3rd member of the Moon Angel Troupe and pilots the Trick Master. She is the sole heiress to the immensely wealthy Blancmanche Company and was raised in quite the exquisite the lifestyle. She notably possessed a second set of ears that gifted her (and her family) with uncanny ability of reading minds. Appearance History Early Life As the only child and heiress of Darno Blancmanche's business empire, Mint was groomed from childhood to succeed him in the enormous family business. With the immense amount of expectations put ahead of her and the fact that her father wouldn't allow her to choose her own path in life, Mint ran away from home and enlisted into the military where she was chosen to assist research in the White Moon. Around that time, she was found compatible to an Emblem Frame and was inducted into the Angel Wing. Darno wasn't completely against her decision as having someone in the White Moon would result in having more information for the family business. Mint ceased communications with her family at this point as well. Galaxy Angel With the Elsior being forced to flee Transbaal in the wake of Eonia's return, Mint was stationed to guard the Elsior along with Vanilla while Forte, Ranpha, and Milfeulle were ordered to escort their commander Luft Weizen's former students Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras to the Elsior where the duo would take command over. Mint was not the most vocal in her opinion of their new commander but she had her share of doubts. After multiple skirmishes against Eonia's troops tailing them, the Elsior suffered from a shortage of supplies and Tact was given the choice in how they should proceed. Mint offered her help by requisitioning a private resupply order with her family connections. Mint accompanied Tact around the ship to catalog the scope of the diminishing resources and later assisted him with the negotiations. Around that time, news of Mint's presence on the Elsior was notified to her father who later sent a message to be delivered to her. Tact conversed with Mint about her circumstances as her previous statements suggested that she was not fond of her father's chosen future for her. Mint notes that she feels significantly less worried now that she has told someone of her burden and thanks Tact for listening. She describes Tact's priorities and his method as unorthodox and notes how his pattern of thought differed from most people she has encountered. Mint has a special encounter in Chapter 5 while the Elsior attempted to flee Sherry's fleet. Rumors of a ghost-like figure walking around the ship at night reach Tact's ears and upon his investigation one night, he runs into Mint dressed in her animal costume. Tact's rare showcase of desperation stirred Mint to attempt to cheer him up and Tact accepts her unique form of encouragement. Should Tact choose Mint as his partner for the ball, the two go out into the city for Mint to experience regular life as she had wanted after her sheltered upbringing. The two eat dinner and buy souvenirs before Mint picked out her clothes to wear at the ball. On the day of the celebration, Tact and Mint dance together where she expressed the most concern of how Tact will be reassigned. The party-goers hear a loud noise outside and find the planet under attack. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior responds to the attacks and drives off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. En route to Transbaal, the Elsior scheduled one final resupply directly on the Blancmanche Company's homeplanet. In all other routes, Mint's father Darno himself would message Tact about his daughter where Tact could suggest that Mint's reluctance to see him was either due to her not wanting to see him or because she was shy. Choosing the former increases Darno's opinion on Tact's keen observation skills. In Mint's route however, Darno arranged for Mint to be stowed away on a supply ship and forcibly returned home. Tact searched the ship with the rest of the Angel Wing and eventually finds that Mint was taken by her father. Pleading Lester to give him a few minutes to sort this out, Tact pilots a shuttle to the planet's surface to personally meet with Mint's father. Tact lands in the Blancmanche's private estate and Darno invites him inside to offer him a deal. In exchange for his daughter's absolute safety back with her family, he offered him a large sum of money as well as a number of advanced satellites that could assist him in the war effort. Tact accepts the bribe but also mentions he will be taking Mint as well and affirms his stance that he will not leave without her. Tact's stubbornness and his clear bond with Mint impresses Darno after his multitude of attempts to goad Tact out of his house. Tact is also successful in conveying Mint's concerns as well and is partially able to restore family ties back into the household and Darno finally accepts that Mint has found someone worthwhile and allows her to leave. On the shuttle-ride back to the Elsior, Mint gifts Tact with a light kiss on the cheek. Before the battle with Eonia, Tact finds Mint in her room where she was trying to write a letter back home to her father. Having trouble putting her emotion to words, Tact immediately realizes her uncertainty for the fight to come and reassures her that everyone's strength and his own will protect her. After the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior became surrounded by a wave of enemy ships and loses communications. Mint responds first without any orders and releases all the fliers on the Trick Master to remove all obstacles barring the Elsior's path the Black Moon. In the epilogue, Mint leaves the Angel Wing and joins Tact in the Elsior's expeditionary fleet to the frontier. Moonlit Lovers In Moonlit Lovers, Mint suffered from self-esteem issues stemming from her weakening telepathy and the disappearance of her bond with Tact, as well as a misunderstanding involving him and a half-asleep Chitose. Her powers eventually returned and she was able to reconcile with Tact. Together they piloted the GA-007 in Operation Angel Slap against the Valfask super battleship O-Gaub. Eternal Lovers In Eternal Lovers, Mint suffered an injury that caused her telepathy to malfunction, broadcasting her thoughts instead of picking up others'. Eventually, even her specially shielded room was unable to contain her audible thoughts, forcing her to try to leave the ship. When the other Angels tried to stop her they were systematically disabled by Mint's innermost negative thoughts about them (for example, Milfeulle's distraction with sweets or Forte's obsession with guns). Even after Tact persuaded her not to leave, she still had her doubts. After Mint became trapped in a ruined building and Tact located her by hearing her thoughts she was able to come to terms with power and helped Tact end the Second Valfask War by preventing another Chrono Quake. Galaxy Angel II In Galaxy Angel II, Mint has retired from the military and is now the president of her family business in a branch at NEUE. She unknowingly loans Anise a ship to steal the Braveheart from the Luxiole but when Anise has a change of heart, she boards the Luxiole to apologize. Seeing as how the two ships Mint has lent Anise have been destroyed, she proposes that Anise stay on board and act in service to the Luxiole to pay off her hefty debt. Mint's company would resupply the Luxiole in three occasions and Mint's reunion scene takes place after the 1st resupply. In the second resupply, the department ship would be available for the Rune Angel Wing to have a small trip there. Mint along with the other members of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose reunite and rescue Milfie in the Central Globe. They rejoin Chitose on the Elsior and pilot their old Emblem Frames to assist the Rune Angel Wing in fighting Verel and his remaining fleets. Personality Possessing telepathic abilities, Mint can read the surface thoughts of others, even if she doesn't want to. This led to her reluctancy to be with others outside the Angel Troupe. She loves all candy and exotic tea, particularly Orange Pekoe from the planet Nirugi and tea leaf from the Samrong system. Mint also has a fascination for fast food owing to her sheltered life in the Blancmanche family mansion. The one thing she keeps secret from even her closest friends is her hobby of dressing up in animal costumes. As befitting a corporate heiress, Mint is very good at managing both people and resources, and is very rational and methodical in her decision-making. She is skilled at information gathering and can provide Tact with detailed knowledge on the specifications, strengths and weaknesses of all the Emblem Frames. Thanks to her upbringing she is also experienced in navigating high society and, in her route, was able to lead Tact during the final waltz, only stumbling when he stopped too early. Mint is the best player of both White-Black and Flash Fighter on the Elle Ciel. She sometimes serves as the voice of reason due to her calm, composed demeanour but when she is depressed, sad, angry, or otherwise upset about something, she tends to cover this up and act as though nothing is wrong though this usually fails as her hesitancy is still visible. In general Mint admires intelligent people who take the time to make calm, rational decisions and people who share interests with her. She values honesty and integrity, and dislikes people who treat her nicely simply because of her status while attempting to further their own ambitions. Mint eventually comes to care for Tact because he accepts her for who she is, unlike other men she's known, and her feelings will always reach him thanks to their telepathic bond so Tact will always understand her. She disagrees with Eonia's methods because they are too short-sighted. A coup d'etat against a popular ruler would create too much resentment and lay the foundation for further political and economic chaos. Other Media Anime Mint Blancmanche is a young blue-haired girl of 16. Hailing from the wealthy Blancmanche family, she is prim and proper, albeit snobbish. She is notable for having a pair of rabbit ears above her human ears, a trait shared by her entire family and the family pet. They can move depending on her emotions and can flap rapidly for flight. Although generally considered real, they were shown to most likely be fake in the third season, after an ordeal with a duck helmet completely removed her hair and rabbit ears, while leaving her real ears attached.. Mint has an obsession for cosplay, especially full-body animal suits or kigurumi. As a hobby, she would wear costumes seemingly for the sake of wearing costumes. She is very quiet with her interest and most people are unaware that she loves costumes this much. She seems to keep this as a secret, hoarding her collection in a vault in her room and once even allowed the other Angels to die before they saw her in costume (they survived). Nevertheless, she has on occasion worn or expressed unusual interest in costumes in front of others without as much as an odd look. Coming from a prominent family, Mint shows a very polite demeanor and is calm and graceful in speech. She exhibits a genius intelligence, showing apitude in military tactics and coming up with clever ways to solve problems. However, being smarter than others, she can come off as arrogant and can be very self-serving. Worse still are her sadistic and murderous tendencies, as she has on occasion attempted to harm, kill, or otherwise inconvenience others for personal benefit. At age 20, Mint is getting more involved in her family business, though she may still be with the military since she still wears her uniform. Her most notable client, Anise Azeat, owes her a large deal of money and was forced into the Angels to pay the debt. She appears to delight in scaring Anise, who deathly afraid of her. Manga A member of the Angel Troupe with telepathic powers, which caused her to have a hard time trusting other people like Takuto. She loves cosplaying, tea, artificially flavored sweets. In one part of the manga, she goes on a solo mission to search for the fake Takuto roaming around the ship. When she finally finds it, she is overpowered by it, but thanks to Takuto, no harm was done. Mint then learns to trust Takuto when they have a little talk while stargazing with the other angels. Gallery Mint_247.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (594).png Mint_44.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art Mint_45.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art 2 Mint_46.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art 3 Mint Blancmanche.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art 4 Screenshot (815).png Behind-the-scenes *Mint's Japanese voice actor is Miyuki Sawashiro, she is played by Marie Ono in the musicals and her English voice actress is Nicole Bouma. *Mint's first name comes from the herb mint, and her last name from the dessert blancmange. *According to Mint, she also stubborn just like Noah before she met Tact. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Human Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters